


Alpha and Omega

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Contest, Heats, Liar's Dice (Pirates of the Caribbean), M/M, North and South divided and brought together, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: The strong-willed yet elegant Southern Rebellious Alpha who is touched by destiny and who has untapped depths of skill meets the stuck-up yet Northern Angelic Belle Omega who doesn't understand the concept of personal space but doesn't let that stand in the way of love.





	

Over the Jarrow Mountains to the North lay the City of Beaumaris where the people lived in luxurious wealth. To the South, past the Chalgrove Tower and the Rhuddlan plains, a tribe of warriors remained to stay. They guarded over the Hulne Trees and in return, they provided for their protectors. The trees were their closest allies. The warriors in question were known as Caistai, in honour of their first Chieftain who was slain in the first battle of Villemervry against the Beaumarians. 

The King of Beaumaris, an Alpha, had grown old with dark secrets and no hope for an heir. King Charles loved his queen, strangely a Beta, but wanted nothing more than an heir. His Queen, Rebecca, was saddened that she couldn't provide what her love wanted. Growing desperate, they sought the help of a Soothsayer. He foretold that if they were to bear fruit, then the future king would be a Caistai, rebelling against the King and Queen's disdain for the Southerners. But the kingdom could not be without an heir. It was law that if the King wanted the kingdom to not fall into the hands of his brothers, then an heir would have to be created. The Soothsayer provided a special tea for Queen Rebecca to drink during her bleeding and attempt conception two weeks after. 

The King and Queen followed those instructions to the letter and three moons later, it was positive that she was with child. They vowed to never let the future King or Queen never come to any harm. When the time came for Queen Rebecca to give birth, she was already horrifyingly ill and weak. The child came to the world screaming with the cord wrapped around its neck. The cord was quickly cut and the child saved, but the bleeding didn't stop. The only time it stopped was when the Queen took her last breath with her baby boy in her arms. 

The whole kingdom was aggrieved. They spared an hour to celebrate the birth of the new Prince, but otherwise the atmosphere was dark and dripping with misery. The King kept his promise. He pampered the blue-eyed boy and had guards with him constantly. They had only the best protect the boy and gave him the best service and clothes. The king rarely saw his son and in return, the boy rarely saw his father.But that didn't stop him using his father's title as a way to get what he wanted. Soon after the boy had received tutoring, he began to use intelligence to get what he wanted. But no insults or chastising ever came the boy's way, so every compliment and nice word went to his head. He deserved to be treated like the prince he was. And anyone who said otherwise could answer to the King. His father. The title gave the boy a smug smile whenever it crossed his mind. 

Castiel always expected to present as an Alpha, like his father. He'd never heard of a male Omega. It was just WRONG. The time came when his skin felt itchy and Castiel assumed it was his rut. He assumed wrong. Castiel awoke in the middle of the night, covered in slick from the waist down and the overwhelming urge to touch himself. 

After his Heat passed, his father told him that as he was an Omega, an Alpha would have to be married to him and be the... well, Alpha. The one upside to Castiel being an Omega was him constantly being told that he was beautiful-radiant. Castiel was there to carry on the bloodline, as was his duty as an Omega. He promptly threw a tantrum and sulked in the library for the rest of the week. Castiel would just have to drive away every suitor that father sent his way. It'd be the only way to get what he wanted. He may be an Omega, but he was smart. And crafty. He'd learned a few tricks. The Soothsayer was the teacher to Castiel's different pranks and tricks - Gabriel. 

Once he was of age, sixteen, his father got Castiel to sit down with Bartholomew. He was an Alpha that just told him constantly how he would look so good carrying his pups, as that was what he was there for. Castiel retorted by punching Bartholomew in the nose and driving him away for good, though Castiel had gotten a bad telling off from the King. He'd tried to explain but the King would have none of it. This led Castiel to throw another tantrum and stubbornly sit in the library for four days. 

The next Alpha that Castiel sat down with was a very nervous alpha. Inias. He was timid and shy and kept asking Castiel if he was ok. "You think i'm just some weak Omega that can't speak his mind if he needs something?" Castiel hollered at the top of his lungs and Inias looked mortified. 

"No, no I-" 

"No what? No, serious. What? Tell me. You think you're so big and strong as an ALPHA that I can't take care of myself?" Castiel growled and Inias didn't seem to know what to do. Inias stuttered. "Well? GET OUT!" 

Castiel always felt pleased after chasing away a suitor. They'd leave by either the guards dragging him or her away or run away in tears. Either way, it was satisfying. But after the King sent Samandriel to speak to Castiel and promptly left a sobbing mess, the King had had enough. 

"Castiel, that is enough." The king paced the council room where he and his son were alone with two guards in the corner. "You chase away every suitor I send your way. I've been thinking..." Castiel felt hope flutter inside him. Perhaps his father had second thoughts? "The suitor needs to prove himself to you. Or herself. So i've decided to hold a competition for your hand." Castiel's jaw hit the floor. How could his father do this to him? He was the PRINCE. It was his decision. His choice of who to marry. 

"This isn't fair!" Castiel pouted but his father ignored him. 

"It will be held at the end of the month. How do you wish the suitor be chosen?" 

"Dice." Castiel said simply. "They'll play a game of dice against each other and the last two will play against me and the one who wins will be my... the suitor." A plan was already formulating in his head. He was a master at dice and had even bested his father once or twice. His father raised an eyebrow at the strange choice. Liar's dice was a game of deception. Players each put their dice in a cup, or something similar, shake them, and place them on a table, or other playing surface, underneath the cup. They then look at their own dice. Players then take it in turns to make "bids": a bet on how many of what face will appear. When an unlikely bid is made, the next player can challenge the maker of the previous bid by saying "Liar". 

Once this is done, the challenged player must reveal their dice, followed by the other player(s). If the bid was correct, the challenging player loses. If the challenger was correct, the challenging player wins. A bid is bet on the minimum number rolled. Bids must be a same or higher quantity of a higher face, or a higher quantity of any face. For example, if the first bid was "three fours", then the next bid would have to be at least "three fives" (same quantity, higher face) or "four fives" (higher quantity, higher face) or "four twos (higher quantity, any face). "One" can count as any number.

"What will the wager be?" His father asked. 

"Something people won't fight over. Something like nuts or something simple." Castiel shrugged. "We'll all have the same amount of nuts and those who have the most at the end of ten minutes wins." 

"It seems like a fair deal." The King said. "You may return to your room."


End file.
